


Chiseled Features

by MerMagicAnaLily



Series: Andi Mack Requested Oneshots [11]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I need to stop but I won’t, M/M, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerMagicAnaLily/pseuds/MerMagicAnaLily
Summary: “You know, you’d think I’d be used to you staring at T.J. from a distance, and yet, here I am,” Buffy said, sitting down across Cyrus in the lunchroom with her tray. Marty, T.J., and Jonah were all standing together, talking about whatever dumbass plan the dumbass trio were going to do. They were catching up after Marty and Jonah went to relatives’ houses and T.J. was a camp counselor, and so Cyrus hadn’t seen T.J. in four months, even if they wrote to each other (which Cyrus thought that the letter writing process was undeniably romantic).“There are new developments Buffy,” he said, not tearing his eyes away, slowly eating the tater tots from the cafeteria, which totally aren’t the same as baby taters. “Very new developments for me to find out on the first day of school! It’s almost cruel, you know.”The One Where Thelonious Jagger Kippen Grows A Beard





	Chiseled Features

“You know, you’d think I’d be used to you staring at T.J. from a distance, and yet, here I am,” Buffy said, sitting down across Cyrus in the lunchroom with her tray. Marty, T.J., and Jonah were all standing together, talking about whatever dumbass plan the dumbass trio were going to do. They were catching up after Marty and Jonah went to relatives’ houses and T.J. was a camp counselor, and so Cyrus hadn’t seen T.J. in four months, even if they wrote to each other (which Cyrus thought that the letter writing process was undeniably romantic).

“There are new developments Buffy,” he said, not tearing his eyes away, slowly eating the tater tots from the cafeteria, which totally aren’t the same as baby taters. “Very new developments for me to find out on the first day of school! It’s almost cruel, you know.”

“T.J. didn’t have internet or data, and he didn’t arrive back home until really late last night,” She said. “There really wasn’t a way for him to show you that until now.”

“He still hasn’t officially. We haven’t had any classes together. This is hitting me full force. And on the first day of school!”

T.J. looked around and when his eyes landed on Cyrus, he smiled and waved happily, and Cyrus smiled and waved back. 

“I think it looks good,” Buffy said as T.J. came and grabbed a tray, picking up an extra muffin before sliding in next Cyrus and placing the muffin on his lunch tray. 

“Hey Underdog, notice anything...new?” T.J. stroked the hair on his chin. That’s right, hair! T.J. Kippen had a small beard growing on his face. 

“The werewolf attempting to break free?” Cyrus asked. 

“You don’t like it?” T.J. looked a little wounded and Cyrus sighed. 

“No, trust me, that is not what is going through my mind right now,” he said. “It looks ridiculously good on you.” And it did. It accented his strong jawline and it made Cyrus feel even more like a sack of potatoes than he did before. “You are now even hotter than usual.”

“You flatter me,” he said with a laugh and a nudge. “So you don’t hate it.”

“I suppose I’ll have to deal with dating a Calvin Klein model,” Cyrus joked and T.J. took his hand and gave it a squeeze, and they held hands throughout lunch.

* * *

“So how do you really feel about T.J.’s beard?” Buffy asked later at Cyrus’s locker. 

“What do you mean?” He asked, changing books and looking at her. 

“You want me to pretend I didn’t see what I saw at lunch?” She raised an eyebrow. “You were not thrilled at the beard.”

“I...do think he looks hot with it,” he said. “And that’s the absolute honest truth because guys plus a beard equals instant hotness! Like, that plus the amount he works out and how much basketball and baseball he plays, he can literally become an Abercrombie and Fitch model! And then there’s me, the eternal baby face who is barely cute enough for Gap Kids.”

“Come on Cy, you’re not a baby face.”

“I am a man, and not an inch of hair will grace my smooth, hairless chin,” he said. “And I will not know the pure hotness that is that beard on my face unless I guy a dumb Halloween beard,” he sighed. “Also, T.J. grew that in four months! It’s how grown up he is compared to me.” 

“Cyrus...some things here have nothing to do with the beard, do they?” Buffy asked. 

He sighed. “I sometimes wonder...does he really like me the same way I like him? Like...really like me? Or is there a chance he’s dating me because I’m the only other out gay guy at our school?”

“Cyrus, that’s absolutely...well...preposterous!” Buffy said. “He was so head over heels with you from first sight,” she said, putting a hand on his arm. “Remember the muffin? He started off mean towards me and you were there. Then he was a little standoffish when you said you couldn’t get a muffin...and three seconds later, he’s smiling at you, the first smile I saw out of him, by the way, and touching your shoulder and standing up for you...and you were the best friend of his worst enemy.”

“That’s just because he was always secretly a good person,” Cyrus said. 

“You were pouting on the swings and you two immediately started bonding even though I hated his guts more than ever?” 

“Okay...I’m not saying he doesn’t like me,” Cyrus said. “I’m saying maybe it’s disproportionate, or at least it will be when he realizes that he’s dating an actual baby tater instead of like...a proper guy.”

“Cyrus, stop being ridiculous. The heavens have parted and given you your soulmate, and then had your soulmate become a trophy boyfriend by becoming even hotter,” she joked.

“I’m not sure I’m one hundred percent with you, but I get it,” he said. “And T.J. is much much more than a trophy boyfriend. His hotness and sportball-ness are only wonderful accents to the canvas of a person that he is.”

“Yeah...only dating because you’re the only out gay people,” she chuckled. “I’ll say one last thing,” she said, starting to walk to basketball practice. “He looked back first.”

* * *

“You’ve been pretty quiet,” T.J. said, dipping a baby tater in mayonnaise, and actively ignoring the look of disgust Cyrus gave him. They already had the ‘mayonnaise is a valid dipping sauce’ debate several times. “Very uncharacteristic of you.”

“What if I was losing my voice?”

“You’d give me a sign language online dictionary and still make me follow along,” he chuckled. “You want to actually tell me what’s bothering you?”

He sighed and stuffed another baby tater in his mouth dipping it in ‘the respectable dipping sauce’ that was ketchup. “You’re too hot.”

“Thank you?”

“You’re too hot to be dating the human embodiment of this,” he held up a baby tater before eating it. “And the beard just makes it more apparent.”

“Cyrus, are you saying that me just being too lazy to shave in a shitty shower in a summer camp has made me too attractive for you?” He said with a little laugh. 

“Yup. You’re officially out of my league,” Cyrus sighed and slumped back, but frowned and snapped his head when he heard T.J. throw his head back and start laughing. “Okay, I’m starting to feel a little insulted…”

“No! No!” T.J. wiped a tear. “Cyrus...you’re the one that’s out of my league!”

“Okay, you don’t have to humor me…”

“Cyrus, you’re beloved by everyone. People like me *because* of you. You...you know how to look inside people and find what makes them good and bring it out for everyone else to see, and well...you make people better. It’s absolutely amazing,” he said, taking Cyrus’s hand. “And maybe this heart is my hope of potentially reaching your league in another category.”

Cyrus was trying, and failing, to fight his blush. “You can’t just do that,” he said with a giggle.

“Do what?”

“That! Be so...unpromptedly romantic. That’s my job in this relationship,” he said and T.J. laughed again and got out of his side of the booth and then decided to slide in right next to Cyrus, putting his arm around him. 

“Maybe I wanted to try something, underdog,” he said looking down and smiling.

“Okay, but you can’t be tall, hot, athletic, and romantic to the level of Shakespeare himself. Something has to be mine.”

“You’re Cyrus, everything about you is yours,” T.J. said. “Which is why I was so damn nervous taking your hand on Andi’s bench.”

“Really?”

“Yeah...you know, in a way it was nice that it was the opposite. You were so...comfortable in your position. You knew everything that was going on in your head, you were at absolute peace. Meanwhile I’m shaking and sweating and I felt like I couldn’t even hold your hand,” he said. “I liked it that I was the nervous one for a change. Handholding was my somersault.”

“Well, somersaults are my somersault,” Cyrus said.. “Something you helped me out with...like you help me out with so much…” Cyrus took T.J.’s hand and linked their fingers together while they got closer together. “And you’re pretty amazing T.J.”

“You’re more than amazing Cyrus.”

“Okay, I want to change my answer!” 

T.J. smiled and leaned in and kissed Cyrus happily, and pulled away to see Cyrus with a cute wince. “What is it?”

“I kissed a cactus…”

“Cyrus!”

“You’re prickly! My prickly boyfriend!” He laughed. “My succulent boy!”

* * *

Buffy arrived at school the next day and saw T.J. completely clean shaven. “Whoa...what happened? I thought you liked the beard.”

“I did, made me look more mature,” he chuckled. “But it’ll grow back. No worries.”

“Why didn you shave it off?” She asked, walking with him to the cafeteria for early breakfast. “Did Cyrus not like it.”

“No, he liked it,” he said. “Aesthetically he loved it, said I looked hot with it.”

“So….?” She stared at him until Cyrus arrived and stopped shocked. 

“You’re no longer my cactus boy!” And Buffy immediately understood. T.J. smiled and shrugged. 

“I can grow it again later if I want to. But now…” he kissed him again. “Smooth like honey.”

“If it’s sticky, I’m calling you bumblebee.”

T.J. looked over and spied the maple syrup dispenser in the cafeteria and Cyrus immediately seized his boyfriend’s arm. “I’d rather have a not-so-scary-basketball-boyfriend, though.”


End file.
